


Evidence

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Connor x Reader - Freeform, DBH, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Sitting, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, breath play, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: You and Connor have to take shelter in a run down apartment building while running from deviant Android's who are trying to kill you. He saved your life, quite literally, leading to strong emotions for him. Will he join you in the "exploration"?





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend for a base idea and for encouraging me to write this! (I wrote this instead of sleeping.)

"Quick, take a right, now!" Connor frantically says, almost out of breath oddly enough. "Into the apartment building, it'll be easy to lose them in there."

It started out as a normal investigation at another home with another human corpse with the two deviant Androids hiding in the basement. You had found them and tried coaxing them out of hiding. Suddenly, they went from scared to aggressive in an instant. You saw their LEDs flashing yellow then to red before you could process why. One had lunged at you, their hands reaching out for your throat. But Connor, having cat like reflexes, ripped you out of the way and out of the house in the blink of an eye.

At first, you had no idea what you were going to do. The DPD was too far to run and the current neighborhood had plenty of apartment buildings. But, not wanting to risk the safety or lives of others, a run down and likely abandoned apartment building was the best bet.

Connor opened the front door and pushed you, gently, inside, as he shut it fiddling for a lock. He found it- broken. There wasn't any typical chair or wooden beam to block the door.

You were waiting for him near the staircase, unsure if you were going to go upstairs or stay on the ground flood. He shooed you to go.

"Go! Upstairs. Uh, third floor. Don't worry, Y/N, I'll find you." His voice was hushed just enough.

You hesitated for a second before you noticed how serious his expression was. You did as he told you to do.

You went to the third floor and waited nervously for him in a small bedroom. You had your gun in your hands, the safety off, pointed at the closed door.

Your hands were clammy and you were warm and sweating. The slamming and banging of doors and windows downstairs put you on edge. The noises got closer and louder, as if it were making its way down the hallway.

Your finger was on the trigger ready to pull at any second.

Suddenly, it got quiet. You heard slight creaks of floorboards and doors, but no slamming. The bedroom door opened swiftly seconds later, but someone caught it quick enough to avoid a noise.

It was Connor.

"I almost pulled the Goddamn trigger-" you warned.

"I'm glad you didn't," he spoke with a hint of fear and unease on his face and in his voice. "They shouldn't find us but it's best we hide here for a bit until we know it's safe."

You nodded your head as you put the safety back on and set the gun onto the nightstand.

Connor was looking at the door, confused, "Why are there no locks here? Who needs locks?!"

You wanted to laugh at his frustration but held it back.

"Help me," he said as he turned to you. "We're moving the bed against the door. They're going to have a hard time finding us, but if they do, they'll have a difficult time, giving us a moment to escape."

With some teamwork and careful maneuvering to avoid any harsh scrapes of the bed posts on the floor, the bed was steadily against the door. The work made you winded so you threw yourself onto the bed to rest, finally coming down from the adrenaline rush.

He sat on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm lovely."

"I detect some sarcasm in that reply."

You sighed loudly through your nose. "I'm pissed. Fucking pissed, Connor." You sat up against the headboard as he joined you. "We were so close, I swear we were! None of them want to co-operate, and I really can't understand why. Do you think they were programmed to do... this? To act like this?"

He shrugs, a cute human trait that he picked up from you. "It's a possibility. I haven't gotten the chance to meet Kamski yet, he has all the answers. But even then, it's up to him if he wants to give any answers."

"Ha, I've heard things about that guy- and none of them good." You bit your bottom lip at the mere mention of him.

"What are those things?"

"Put lightly, he's a dick. And he doesn't give anyone the answers they want! Why the Hell did he create an intelligent creature, another form of human, to be slaves and be supposedly flabbergasted when they realize they're alive? Or when it all goes to shit? He's letting them be blamed and killed and not do a damn thing about it! Nor is anyone else, honestly. Not many humans, exactly. Wouldn't you think he would step in to defend his creation?"

Connor's LED stays on yellow for what feels like an eternity before he speaks. "I wish I had an answer. Also, please keep quiet, Y/N."

You two sat in silence for a while. You thought about the house you were investigating and the gruesome scene you witnessed. You thought of how pissed the Chief was going to be when he found out you bailed on an investigation. But in all reality, you had no choice.

Then you thought of Connor saving you. He didn't have to, you completely had it under control. You were going to jump out of the way when the Android lunged for you.

It grew to be a burning question that you needed an answer to.

"Why did you save me, Connor? I was going to be fine."

He shook his head in disbelief. "According to my calculations at the time," he spoke, but his voice was quiet. "Your chances of- survival- were 47 percent."

You laughed loudly. "That's pretty good if you ask me!"

He shoots you a stern look. "I saved you because that was under 50 percent, a risk that I was not willing to take. I wasn't risking your safety for an investigation that was obviously going nowhere."

He paused. "Y/N, please, be quiet. I don't know if they're still in the building, if it's the wind making noises or them."

"For fucks sake, Connor, it's an apartment building. No one can hear us, it's empty!" You did this to intentionally get on his- wires? Circuits?

He shook his head again and buried his face in his hand briefly. "You're something else." his voice muffled by his hand.

He looked up and over to you and smiled when he noticed your smile. His eyes darted to your lips when your tongue peeked out to wet them. From the corner of your eye, you saw his LED strobe on yellow but go back to blue when you looked over to him again.

If he was being honest with himself, he did know that he was slowly turning deviant, but he was okay with it. He thought more and more of "non-android" things. He didn't always think of the task at hand or the mission. He thought of you, what Hank was angry about that day. He thought of Sumo and what his favorite treats are. He wondered what kind of music you like.

But the second he saw your tongue on your lips, his mind went to a place where he avoided but still drifted- what your lips would feel like on his, what you taste like, what your mouth feels like wrapped around him.

He wanted to continue with these thoughts but noticed that your smile had faded to a frown.

"Whats wrong, Y/N?"

Your voice was soft, almost a whisper, "You didn't have to save me. You shouldn't have."

He wants to tell you that it's in his programming. While it would be true, it's not just his programming that saved you.

"I wanted to. When you and I are in such risky situations, I put myself second. You are my top priority, the mission is second."

You nodded. Though you didn't understand why he thought that or chose that, you still respected it, simply because you would do the same for him.

"Hey, uh, Connor?"

He looked over to you.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

He laughed softly at your question. "I haven't. Is it fun?"

You giggled at his response. "It can be as long as the person you're kissing knows what they're doing. But I suppose that answers another question."

"Which is?" A hint of invitation was within his voice.

You quickly spat out, even embarrassed to ask or think of it, "Have you ever had sex?"

He blushed a light blue color, which was something you still had to adjust to. You found it adorable since it was Connor, and beautiful for the color choice of Android blood.

His eyes darted around and his LED was red, obviously embarrassed as well. His LED calmed down and settled on yellow, then finally blue. The blue hue in his cheeks lessened.

"Unfortunately, I haven't. Is that fun?" Sarcasm coated his question, well aware of the answer.

You weren't sure how to respond to his question, especially since he asked it so sarcastically.

"Fuck you." You mumbled out of irritation.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"Fuck. You." Your response was rather loud.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?"

Playing coy, you shout as loud as you can, "Fuck y-!" But before you can finish your words, Connor reaches over and puts his hand over your mouth rather tightly.

"Shut. Up." His eyes were darkened with lust, want, and need.

He takes his hand away from your mouth slowly as he slumps back into place on the bed. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me." He was blushing again, this time a slightly darker blue.

You let a few moments pass by to let yourself calm down. You wanted him to do it again, but what you wanted more was to dominate him. You wanted him to be shy because of how cute it was. When you were composed, you threw your leg over his hips and straddled him. He gasped at the sudden movement and position that you were in.

He was, honestly, adorable under you in such a shy state. However, his hands were gripping onto your hips as be began to grind against you. You grabbed onto his tie, which was slightly loose. You tightened it up to his neck, agonizingly slow, as he watched you- your hands, your eyes, your chest fall and rise quicker and quicker.

The tie was now up at its normal position when you stopped. "Do it," he said quietly. "Please. Please do it. Choke me." He begged as his grip on you moved from your hips to your ass and he squeezed, forcing you to grind onto him. You felt his dick getting harder with each second that passed.

"This is for telling me to shut up," you said and, finally, made the tie flush against his beautiful neck. His first reaction was a small gasp for air, but when the pleasure hit a second later, he moaned. He nodded for you to make it tighter.

"Beg." You demanded.

"P-please, Y/N. Tell me I've been a bad boy."

His choice of words shocked you, but they pleased and aroused you even more.

"You're a naughty boy, Connor."

You granted his wish and pulled tighter, as well as grinding harder against his hard cock. His moan was strangled and his eyes closed as he gasped desperately.

You loosened his tie to let him breathe. The air filled his artificial lungs but it still relieved him.

You pulled him up to you by his loose tie, "And this is for being a good boy. This is for saving me." You kissed him and he returned it, desperate for entrance to your mouth.

His hands were now gripping at the sides of your light jacket as he tugged on the fabric, hinting at wanting it gone. You continued to kiss as you removed your jacket and button up, revealing your breasts in your fitting bra.

He leaned back to take in the view and continue groping at your waist, all while you removed his tie, jacket, and shirt as well.

He couldn't get enough of your center creating a delicious friction against his. You wanted to make him like putty in your hands.

You hopped off of him and the bed to remove your pants, leaving you in nothing but your underwear.

You straddled him again, kissing him once more. He tried to get handsy again, but you pushed him back onto the bed as you worked your way down. You left a trail of kisses on his chest and stomach, stopping at the waistband of his trousers.

You looked up at him and his face was desperation to be inside of your mouth. His hips were lightly thrusting towards your face.

You unzipped his pants and threw them to the side. You continued to tease him by massaging him before removing him from his boxers. He moaned every time you gave his cock a teasing stroke. His moans only grew louder until you almost ripped off the last bit of clothing in the way.

You wasted no time in sinking down all the way to the base, him fully in your mouth and partially your throat. He groaned and, for the first time, swore.

"Fucking hell, Y/N. You could do that with your mouth the entire time I've known you?"

You continued on with your ministrations of licking up and down his cock, sucking at all the right moments to get that precious moan out of him.

His hands gripped at the sheets, the pillow, anything his hands could reach. You had him a moaning, panting mess.

You looked up to him through your lashes, his eyes were fluttering and his LED was unsure which color to settle on- red, yellow, blue, red, blue, yellow, red, yellow.

You let his dick leave you mouth with a small pop.

You sat up, satisfied with yourself to see Connor, a usually well composed and sure-of-himself man, such a whining and moaning mess beneath you, all because of your touch. You decide to tease him even further while taking off your bra and panties, doing so slowly. You let his hands roam your body as you took off your bra. He buried his face into your chest, peppering you with kisses, licks, and love bites.

You pushed him onto his back, moving up to his face to tease him with the removal of your panties. He watched you as he licked his lips, his mouth watering at the intoxicating smell of you and the satisfying taste he knew you'd have. His fingertips ghosted over your thighs, every once in a while he would give you a good grip or a bite on the thigh.

When your panties were removed, he dove between your legs as he pulled you down onto his face, moaning loudly at the taste of you. You moaned when he licked and sucked on all the right spots. He never missed a beat. He flicked his tongue over your swollen clit until your legs were shaking, then put his attention back onto your entrance. He flattened his tongue out and licked the length of your pussy, his tongue flicking just inside of you every so often.

You moaned again and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, causing him to moan and pull you towards him even more.

With the grip he hand on you, it became apparent to you that his mission was to make you cum.

He picked up the pace and switched between your clit and cunt every few seconds. It's as if he knew that you were about to cum, because he suddenly pulled away.

You were shocked at what came out of his mouth next.

"Ride my fucking cock like the good girl you are and I'll let you cum then."

You were more than eager to do so, hopping onto his dick and rode him for all he was worth.

The second you slid onto him, he went from tough guy to whining mess in seconds.

"Y/N, fuck. Fuck."

His hands held onto your hips and helped your bounce on his dick as he thrust into you. Each time he hit your sweet spot, you called out his name, louder each time.

His new favorite sight was seeing you riding him, bouncing beautifully on his thick, hard cock.

"Connor. Oh fuck, Connor!"

He loved the sound of you moaning like a whore on top of him, his dick buried in you as far as he could go.

"You like when I fuck you like this?" God, you loved his dirty talk. His voice did things to you normally, but this was a whole other level.

"Fuck, yes Connor!"

He wore a smile of satisfaction. Your sweet spot was his sweet spot. Your name spilled from his lips as he became closer to his release.

"Please talk dirty to me again, Connor. Please."

He rose up and flipped you onto your back, ramming into you, the bed banging loudly against the door. He had you underneath him and he was bigger than you. The size difference, when you noticed it, made you moan.

"Beg for me, Y/N."

"Connor, please fuck my pretty pussy. I want you to fuck me and make me cum on your cock."

He smiled, whispering, "That's my girl." and kissed you.

He pulled back from the kiss. "You're so tight around me. I just adore seeing you take me like a whore. Fuck, right fucking there, Y/N."

He closed his eyes before opening them and looking into yours.

"Connor," you breathed. "I want you to cum inside of me. Please. I want your cum."

He smiled deviously, "Not until I accomplish my mission." He threw your legs onto his shoulders and fucked you harder. This position got him deeper into you, the sensation making him shudder and say your name.

A few more thrusts and you were cumming around him as you cried out his name repeatedly. He followed your orgasm shortly after, your name falling from his lips.

He laid down next to you as the both of you breathed heavily.

"I always accomplish my mission." He said with a wink.

You blushed and cleared your throat.

"Do you, uh, think they're gone?"

He shrugged and pulled you close. "I don't know. I guess we could get dressed and find out. If they're not gone, then I have an idea of what I'd like to do."


End file.
